1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electromagnetic clutch which is connected by attracting an armature to a core excited by an exciting coil, and particularly to an electromagnetic clutch in which the connecting force can be controlled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a technique of providing a driving force distributing device having two clutches in an activating device, distributing the driving force of an engine to left and right driving wheels via the driving force distributing device, and increasing the driving force distributed to a gyratory outer wheel while decreasing the driving force distributed to the gyratory inner wheel, thereby generating a yaw moment in the gyrating direction and improving the gyration performance. A technique in which these two clutches are made up of electromagnetic clutches is disclosed in the Japanese Publication of Unexamined Patent Application No.H4-312217.
The electromagnetic clutch has a clutch core 201, an exciting coil 202, and an armature 203, as shown in FIG. 1. A pressure plate 204 is provided with its one major surface facing a major surface of the clutch core 201 which is opposite to its aperture side. From the pressure plate 204, a transfer member 205 is extended along the lateral side of the clutch core 201. The transfer member 205 is welded to the armature 202.
In this electromagnetic clutch, a magnetic flux density sensor is provided in order to detect the connecting force and perform feed-back control of the duty of a current supplied to the coil. The magnetic flux density sensor detects, by using a Hall element, the leakage flux quantity of a magnetic circuit including the clutch core 201 and the armature 203, and estimates the magnetic flux density of the magnetic circuit from the leakage flux quantity, thus controlling the current flowing through the exciting coil.
However, when connecting the above-described electromagnetic clutch C, the armature 203 might be inclined with respect to the major surface of the clutch core 201 instead of being parallel to the major surface thereof and might be attracted to the clutch core 201 in this state, because of the wear of the clutch disc and depending on how closely the armature 203 and the transfer member 205 fit each other. When the armature 203 is inclined with respect to the major surface of the clutch core 201 and is attracted to the clutch core 201 in this state, the magnetic flux density sensor cannot accurately measure the attracting force of the armature 203 to the clutch core 201.
When the armature 203 is inclined with respect to the major surface of the clutch core 201 and is attracted to the clutch core 201 in this state, the attracting force of the armature 203 to the clutch core 201 is erroneously measured and the connecting force of the electromagnetic clutch C cannot be accurately controlled.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electromagnetic clutch in which the attracting force of an armature to a core can be accurately controlled even when the core and the armature are not parallel to each other.
An electromagnetic clutch according to one embodiment of the present invention comprises: a core made of a magnetic material; an exciting coil for exciting the core; an armature arranged at a position facing one major surface of the core and adapted for being attracted to the core by a predetermined connecting force in accordance with a current supplied to the exciting coil; a plurality of magnetic flux measuring means, each having magnetically sensitive means and adapted for measuring the magnetic flux quantity of a magnetic circuit including the core and the armature; and control means for controlling the current flowing through the exciting coil in accordance with the result of the measurement by each of the magnetic flux measuring means and setting a predetermined connecting force as the connecting force of the armature to the core; each of the magnetically sensitive means being provided in the circumferential direction so that the magnetic flux density of the magnetic circuit is controlled in accordance with an output signal from each magnetically sensitive means.
In the electromagnetic clutch according to the present invention, a plurality of magnetic flux measuring means, each having magnetically sensitive means and adapted for measuring the magnetic flux quantity of a magnetic circuit including the core and the armature, are provided in the circumferential direction. Therefore, in the electromagnetic clutch according to the present invention, the magnetic flux quantity can be measured at a plurality of positions in the magnetic circuit.
An electromagnetic clutch according to another embodiment of the present invention comprises: a core made of a magnetic material; an exciting coil for exciting the core; an armature arranged at a position facing one major surface of the core and adapted for being attracted to the core by a predetermined connecting force in accordance with a current supplied to the exciting coil; magnetic flux measuring means having magnetically sensitive means and adapted for measuring the magnetic flux quantity of a magnetic circuit including the core and the armature; and control means for controlling the current flowing through the exciting coil in accordance with the result of the measurement by the magnetic flux measuring means and setting a predetermined connecting force as the connecting force of the armature to the core; the magnetically sensitive means being provided on the entire circumference in the circumferential direction of the core.
In the electromagnetic clutch according to the present invention, magnetic flux measuring means having magnetically sensitive means and adapted for measuring the magnetic flux quantity of a magnetic circuit including the core and the armature is provided on the entire circumference in the circumferential direction of the core. Therefore, in the electromagnetic clutch according to the present invention, the magnetic flux quantity of the magnetic circuit can be measured on the entire circumference in the circumferential direction of the core.
An electromagnetic clutch according to still another embodiment of the present invention comprises: a core made of a magnetic material; an exciting coil for exciting the core; an armature arranged at a position facing one major surface of the core and adapted for being attracted to the core by a predetermined connecting force in accordance with a current supplied to the exciting coil; current detecting means for detecting the current flowing through the exciting coil; a plurality of gap detecting means, each having position detecting means and adapted for detecting the distance between the core and the armature; and control means for correcting the relation between the attracting force between the armature and the core and the current flowing through the exciting coil in accordance with the result of the detection by the current detecting means and the result of the detection by each of the gap detecting means, and thus controlling the current flowing through the exciting coil; each of the position detecting means being provided in the circumferential direction of the core or the armature so that the current supplied to the exciting coil is determined in accordance with an output signal from each position detecting means.
In the electromagnetic clutch according to the present invention, a plurality of gap detecting means, each having position detecting means and adapted for detecting the distance between the core and the armature, are provided in the circumferential direction. Therefore, in the electromagnetic clutch according to the present invention, the distance between the core and the armature can be measured at a plurality of positions.
An electromagnetic clutch according to yet another embodiment of the present invention comprises: a core made of a magnetic material; an exciting coil for exciting the core; an armature arranged at a position facing one major surface of the core and adapted for being attracted to the core by a predetermined connecting force in accordance with a current supplied to the exciting coil; current detecting means for detecting the current flowing through the exciting coil; gap detecting means having position detecting means and adapted for detecting the distance between the core and the armature; and control means for correcting the relation between the attracting force between the armature and the core and the current flowing through the exciting coil in accordance with the result of the detection by the current detecting means and the result of the detection by the gap detecting means, and thus controlling the current flowing through the exciting coil; the position detecting means being provided on the entire circumference in the circumferential direction of the core.
In the electromagnetic clutch according to the present invention, gap detecting means having position detecting means and adapted for detecting the distance between the core and the armature is provided on the entire circumference in the circumferential direction of the core. Therefore, in the electromagnetic clutch according to the present invention, the distance between the core and the armature can be measured on the entire circumference of the core.
Thus, in the electromagnetic clutch of the present invention, the magnetic flux quantity of the magnetic circuit can be accurately measured even when the magnetic flux does not vary. In the electromagnetic clutch of the present invention, since the plurality of magnetically sensitive means are provided, the impedance corresponding to the magnetic flux quantity can be measured at a plurality of positions in the magnetic circuit including the clutch core and the armature. The control means controls the current supplied to the exciting coil on the basis of the result of combination of the impedance of the plurality of positions.
Moreover, in the electromagnetic clutch of the present invention, the magnetically sensitive means is provided on the entire circumference in the circumferential direction of the core. Thus, the magnetic flux measuring means can measure the impedance corresponding to the quantity of the magnetic flux passing through a predetermined area including the center of the one major surface of the core facing the armature. The control means controls the current supplied to the exciting coil on the basis of the impedance.
Moreover, in the electromagnetic clutch of the present invention, since the plurality of gap detecting means are provided, the relative position between the armature and the core is detected at a plurality of positions in the electromagnetic clutch. The control means controls the current supplied to the exciting coil on the basis of the result of combination of the relative positions detected by the plurality of gap detecting means.
Furthermore, in the electromagnetic clutch of the present invention, the position detecting means is provided on the entire circumference in the circumferential direction of the core. That is, the gap detecting means detects the relative position between the armature and the clutch core in a predetermined area including the center of the one major surface of the core facing the armature. The control means control the current supplied to the exciting coil on the basis of the detected relative position.
Therefore, in the electromagnetic clutch of the present invention, the attracting force of the armature to the clutch core can be accurately measured even when the armature is inclined with respect to the clutch core and is attracted thereto in the inclined state. That is, in the electromagnetic clutch of the present invention, the connecting force can be accurately controlled even when the armature is inclined with respect to the clutch core and is attracted thereto in the inclined state.